


"You don't sound drunk." "That's because i'm not. And you baby brother need to chill out."

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case Sam and Dean spend the night at the motel before heading back to Bobby's. But the night turns out to be nothing like they imagine but exactly what they hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You don't sound drunk." "That's because i'm not. And you baby brother need to chill out."

They had just gotten back to the motel after a hunt. It was an easy salt and burn case that took them no more than two days. Sam was already packing when Dean was absolutely sure he could use a beer -or five- before they hit the road once more.

"Okay." He said grabbing the keys of his Baby. "I'm going for a beer."

"Dean," sam said turning to look at him "i thought we were going as soon as we were finished here. Bobby needs our help with this vampire in Indianna."

"Well" Dean said heading to the door "i'm sure he can wait an extra couple of hours."

"Dean" dean turned towards sam. "Never mind. Go. You are of no use to anybody with your bitchy mode on." He returned to packing his things.

~~~*~~~

When Dean returned Sam had already packed his own things and he was now packing Dean's.

"Hey" he said when he heard the door open.

"Hey sammy" Dean said walking in and heading toward the bed.

"How much did you drink?" Sam asked turning to him.

"Ah, a lot."

"Dean, you were gone for, like, twenty minutes, dude."

"Well, time does fly." Sam walk towards Dean.

"C'mon, lay down. I'll call Bobby. Tell him we'll stay the night here. Till you're...sober." He said laying Dean back on the bed.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Kiss me" "Huh?"

"Kiss me"

"Pardon?"

"I said kiss me. Dude, i thought i was the drunk one."

"Yes dean you are the drunk one. So just go to sleep ok? And... hopefully... forget the night."

"C'mon Sammy. You want to"

"Where did that come from?"

"There" Dean said lowering his eyes to the bulge of Sam's jeans. Sam flushed. But it was dark and dean was, well, not on his full senses, so he acted cool.

"Dean go to sleep for the love of God."

"Would that be considered as taking advantage of me, law school boy?"

"Well, yeah. That to. Among other things. For example, incest"

"Damn Sammy you're way to ethical lil bro." Dean said sounding surprising much more sober.

"You don't sound drunk." Sam said half surprised.

"That's because i'm not. And you baby brother need to chill out." He said standing up.

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"Well, first, i'm not drunk-"

"Yeah, about that-"

"C'mon Sammy. It was barely twenty minutes. You said so yourself. It takes much more to get me even the slightest drunk."

"So where were you?"

"Couple of feet away. Talking to Bobby about the case."

"The case?"

"Yes Sammy the case. Now-"

"And what about the whole drunk act? Care to explain that?"

"Explain?"

"Yeah, Dean , explain why the hell you- mff!" Sam stop the minute Dean had pined him up against the wall. "Dean what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what we both want Sammy."

"Dean we can't-"

"C'mon Sammy. Say it. Say you want it."

"Dean I- ok listen, i want this, ok? I do believe me. But, dean, we can't-" he stopped when he felt dean's hand travel down his stomach and start undoing his jeans. "Dean" he breathed when Dean's hand was grabbing his crotch from his boxers.

"Yes Sammy c'mon" dean said, his hand inside his boxers now. Hearing his brother calling him that while they were doing something so filthy rid sam from every guilt. He grabbed dean's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dean moaned. He wanted to do this for so long. Since they were teenagers traveling with John. He wanted to push Sam down every single dirty couch of every cheap motel they had been since he was seventeen. And he could damn right use a beer or two to do something about it. But when he walked out the door, he thought again. He decided he wanted to be sober should anything happen. So he went for plan b. Act drunk and let it be. Sam's groan brought him back. He grabbed him and pushed him towards his bed. When Sam's knees hit the edge he threw him and laid on top of him. He kissed Sam's lips, then his jaw, his pulse point and started bitting his neck. Sam was thrusting up into dean.

"Dean. Don't stop. Please"

"Not stopping Sammy" said Dean licking were he had bitten "never gonna stop" Sam put his hands tight around Dean and pushed him closer to him.

"Dean" Sam said working on Dean's belt "i need to feel you. Please." Without another word Sam started unbuttoning Dean's jeans while Dean was ripping Sam's shirt of. Then Dean took his t-shirt off and pulled Sam's jeans down. He moaned when he felt their cocks touching without anything between. Sam pulled him in a hungry kiss.

"God Sam the things you do to me" Dean said when they stopped for breath. He grabbed both their cocks with his hand and started pumping.

"Dean!" Sam breathed.

"Yes Sammy c'mon." They were both achingly hard. It wouldn't take long. He was almost over the edge when Sam stopped him.

"No dean, no"

"Sammy what's wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"Not like this, Dean." Sam said breathless

"I want to feel you, inside me." It took all the strength Dean had not to come immediately.

"God Sammy." He said thrusting down to him.

"Are you sure?" Sam whimpered. He had never been more sure in his life.

"Yes dean. I'm sure. I want that. I do. I wanted that for so long." And he did. Since he was fourteen, moving around with his father and brother all he could think of was the times he got to spend alone with dean when their father was hunting, leaving Dean watch out for him.

"Ok, Sammy. Okay." He said pushing some hair off his brother's forehead and eyes. He was so beautiful. Spread out like this. Dean wanted to stay like this forever.

"Dean?"

"Mm?"

"Do you happen to carry some lube? With you?" Dean looked at him.

"Damn it!" He stood up kneeling between sam's spread legs.

"Dean it's okay. Just do it."

"What? No! I'm not gonna hurt you Sam! No!"

"It's ok Dean. Just do it. Use your spit. You're not gonna hurt me. Please?"

"Sam-"

"Besides i've- i've done it before it's not-"

"What?!" Dean practically jumped.

"I-i've done it before. Just-just a couple of times. I wanted to see how it'd feel if- if it were you." He said staring at the bedsheets.

"God Sammy" Dean sounded both hugely aroused and terribly worry.

"Just do it Dean. You won't hurt me. If it hurts i will tell you. Promise." He reached out for Dean with his hand. Dean looked at him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Yes." Dean took his hand and laid on top of him again. He started kissing his neck. Sam with his free hand took Dean's and brought it to his mouth. He started sucking on it the way he would have done with Dean's cock. When he had had Dean's fingers whet enough he sucked one last time harder.

"God Sammy!" Dean breathed and he saw sam smirking."God you're a tease." Sam's smirk widened. He stood back and Sam spread his legs further. He rubbed his finger around his brother's hole and Sam moaned. After a while he pushed a finger inside.

"God dean" Sam groaned. Dean started moving his finger in and out in an easy pace. After a few moment's Sam was thrusting back, fucking himself on his finger. "Dean. More. Please." Dean looked at him and added a second one. Sam moaned louder.

"Okay there Sammy?" He asked.

"Yes, Dean, just please-God! Dean! There! Don't stop!" Dean realized he had hit his brother's prostate. He scissored his fingers to spread him more. Once he was ready Sam stood up and kneeled to be in level with Dean. He bend his head and took him in his mouth.

"Fuck sammy!" Dean groaned. Sam licked over his head and at the downside of his cock. "God!" Dean chocked. Sam started sucking hard on him, swirling his tongue over the head swallowing with Dean's head bumping at the back of his throat. While Sam was kneeling Dean pushed two fingers inside him to keep him open. Sam moaned with satisfaction. Dean tried to hid his prostate at this weird angle and when he managed it the groan Sam made sent vibrations straight to his cock. When he was sure he was wet enough for Sam but he could't last any longer with Sam's lips stretched around his cock he pulled his fingers out and pushed Sam back. He laid him back on his back. Sam brought his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. Dean aligned his cock with Sam's hole and pushed all the way in. When he was balls inside he stopped waiting for Sam to adjust. When Sam started pushing against Dean urging him to move he set a long, slow pace hitting Sam's prostate every other thrust. After a while Sam was a panting whimpering mess.

"Dean. Please. I-i need to come." Dean wanted it to last so he bent his head and captured his mouth in a deliberately slow kiss. Then his started kissing and licking his neck. Sam thrusted up force and pushed Dean closer with his legs burring him deeper than he was and Dean moaned and bit his neck. He started thrusting quickly and violently grabbing Sam's hips so hard that it would leave bruises for a few days. He changed the angle so that he was hitting Sam's prostate with every thrust. Sam was panting and he bend to lick and bite at his neck testing the salted skin. He felt the familiar curl in his stomach and put his hand around sam's cock. Sam yelled at the touch. It took him only three pumps and Sam screamed Dean's name and he was coming on Dean's hand on his stomach, his chest. The sight and Sam's release at his hand sent Dean over the edge.

"God Sammy!" He yelled and released inside his brother. Dean laid half on top of sam waiting for his own breath to get back to normal levels. When he trusted his voice to be able to speak again he turned to look at Sam. He was looking at him with lazy eyes. He caressed his cheek his thump. Sam leaned and kissed him at the end of his lips. Dean smiled and Sam buried his face at the curve of his neck. Dean started playing lazily with Sam's hair. He always loved Sam's long hair. When they were kids and Sam had nightmares he'd sneak at Dean's bed and Dean would caress his hair to sooth him down.

"Mmm" Sam sighted. Dean smiled and kissed the back of his neck. Sam turned around and smiled at Sean. Dean leaned down and kissed him. He kissed his nose, his cheeks, his eyelashes.

"Dean?" Dean hmmed. "I-i love you." Dean stand back to look at his little brother. His cheek were a bit brighter. He was looking at his from behind his eyelashes. He reminded him so much of little Sammy back at the motels waiting for John to come back. Dean bit his lip. He craved to hear these words from sam's mouth for so long and now that they were finally there he was afraid. Afraid to lose it. To screw it up. "Dean?" Dean leaned and kissed his lips.

"I love you Sammy. So much. I love you." He said sealing each sentence with a chaste kiss. Sam smiled sleepily at the last kiss. He kissed Dean back once again and closed his eyes using Dean's shoulder as a pillow. Before falling asleep Dean felt Sam taking hold of the amulet on his chest. He smiled widely and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
